Anima Laniatus
by trenzalore296
Summary: When Hermione finds herself trapped in a world that is not her own, how does she react? And who does she meet there? Not typical Time-turner story. ON HIATUS.
1. Exordium

_Just hours had past by since they bid farewell to their beloved friend and mentor. But they had to put it behind them, they had a mission to complete. They must find and destroy the remaining horcruxes. Little did they know that Hermione's mission would be the biggest, most important of them all._

Hermione was a mess. The tears spilling from her eyes made shiny tracks down her cheeks and her brain was scrambled to pieces. She couldn't think straight. _'I have to find the books' _she repeated the sentence in her head like a mantra. She had tried to look for them the muggle way, she didn't know why. It just felt wrong using magic for what was probably her last task at Hogwarts. But she soon became frustrated and resolved to using her exceptional magic._ 'Accio Horcrux books!' _The books came hurtling towards her and landed on the desk with a soft thump. As she leafed through the withered pages of the first book – small, battered with a brown leather cover - she noticed something. A symbol, in the corner of the page. A heart ripped into seven ragged pieces, pencilled onto the yellowing parchment. The page was completely defaced, dotted lines, fractions, squiggles, marks, sums, ideas, paragraphs circled, sentences underlined. And right at the bottom was a series of letters that shocked Hermione. She could barely believe her eyes. In a neat, manly scrawl, the name Tom Marvolo Riddle stood out against the tattered parchment like inky, black pools of evil. Underneath, the same letters, rearranged to form different words.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE  
LORD TO

I AM LORD DOMO

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

_'Voldemort. This was the book he took from the Restricted Section during his years at Hogwarts. Voldemort, the evil, twisted creep who massacred hundreds for their parentage. Something they can't help. It seems quite wrong that he was educated at Hogwarts. That he spent seven years of his life sleeping under the same roof as the people he would come to kill. And Merlin knows when they change the furniture in the castle. The Slytherins could be sleeping in the same bed as he did 50 years ago. And he was Head Boy. He had everyone wrapped around his little finger, of course he was Head Boy. He even had an award for special services to the school. As if killing a teenage girl and framing a completely harmless student is a special service. It's just evil. And that got him the Head Boy position. Me and Draco have been offered the Head positions for next year. If I wasn't going with Harry and Ron, me and Draco would share the common room that Voldemort and the Head Girl shared. Draco might sleep in the same bed as Voldemort did.' _

As the unwelcome thoughts crammed themselves in the corners of Hermione's expansive mind, she failed to notice the faint glowing coming from the pages of the book in front of her. The glow became brighter and brighter during the following minutes and it wasn't until it reached Hermione's delicate hands that she stopped drumming on the desk absent-mindedly and stared at the book in shock and wonder. Unable to move, Hermione watched the light grow rapidly until it engulfed the remainder of Hermione's slim form. For a few seconds, Hermione was blinded by the light absorbing her before everything was plunged into darkness. She felt as if she was falling when immense pain took over her body as she hit something very, very solid.


	2. Inductum

**I am SO sorry for the long wait. What can I say? It was Mock Week. But it is okay 'cause I am here now and I'm writing the 3rd chapter as you read this. I just hope you like it :) It was a little longer than the last one and probably would have been a LOT longer if not for my AMAZING friend and beta reader, snowisfalling. Thank you so much for the awesome response I got, although I would LOVE some more reviews. I get a little down when I see that hundreds of people viewed my story but like 5 reviewed... Anyway, on with the show :)**

The next few hours were a blur to Hermione. During the time she was actually awake, she registered that she was in a vast room with blinding white walls. Small beds encircled her and the smell of disinfectant in her nostrils was familiar. However hard she tried, she couldn't quite place it before sleep took her over once again.

The next time Hermione awoke, she was surrounded by people. The first she recognised as a healer when a thick potion was poured down her throat but it was the two people sat at the foot of her bed that shocked Hermione to her core. One was a thin, shrew like man with squinting black eyes and a scrawny grey beard. The other was tall and thin. He had beautiful violet eyes that twinkled behind half-moon glasses and wavy auburn hair that reached down past his shoulders and mingled with the soft hair of his long beard. The first she knew from books, newspapers. The second, however, was someone she had always relied on for help. Someone she thought was gone forever. The people sat in front of her were Armando Dippet and a much younger looking Albus Dumbledore.

'Oh, thank goodness, your awake.' Dumbledore's voice was as soft and quiet as she remembered. It was like music in her sensitive ears.

'Where am I? How are y...' She had meant to ask how it was possible for him to be here, in flesh and blood, but something told her it was a bad idea. And before she could speak again, Dumbledore spoke up.

'You are in the infirmary at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Elissa Pomfrey here has been taking very good care of you since you arrived.' _Pomfrey? But Madam Pomfrey's first name is Poppy. Who is Elissa? At least I'm still in Hogwarts._

'I'm in Hogwarts? But how...?'

'Exactly.' His eyes were twinkling with amusement. 'Would you mind if I were to ask you a few questions?'

'No, of course not, Sir.' As much as she wanted to see Dumbledore again, Hermione was starting to become quite nervous about her situation.

'Elissa, Armando, please may you give me and Miss...'

'Salvati. Hermione Salvati.' _No, Granger. Why didn't you say Granger?_

'Me and Miss Salvati a few minutes to talk.'

'Of course. Elissa, walk with me?' And with that, they both strolled out of the infirmary, arms linked, leaving Hermione alone with Dumbledore. After a few moments, Dumbledore asked a very peculiar question.

'Forgive me if I am mistaken, but your name isn't Hermione Salvati, is it?' Her eyes widened slightly before becoming awfully interested in the fingers in her lap.

'No.' she whispered quietly, ashamedly. 'My name is Hermione Granger, sir. But how did you know, professor?'

'Ah, Miss. Granger, when you have lived as long as I have you will find that it is as easy to read a person as it is to read a book. I could see it in your eyes.'

'I'm sorry, Sir, I just don't understand how you are here. You should be – ' _Dead, _thought Hermione as Dumbledore interrupted her.

'Excuse me for interrupting, but I think I understand what has occurred and feel it best not say anything like you were about to.' When he noticed the confused look on Hermione's face, he said, 'Would you like to know the date, Miss. Granger?' Even more confused, Hermione nodded her head softly. ' Today is 21st July, 1944.' A soft gasp fell from Hermione's lips when she realised what Dumbledore was getting at.

'1944? But that's impossible, isn't it? I would have to have travelled over 50 years to get here and...' Hermione's high voice drifted off.

'Yes, it does seem impossible. Only old magic could have sent you this far. Unfortunately, at present, I do not have any more information on what could have happened but I shall do my utmost best to find out.'

'What am I meant to do? Sir, I need to go home! Everyone is depending on me!' She knew this sounded unusually big-headed but it was true. She was the brains of the Golden-Trio, and without her, they would be lost. Especially Ronald.

'As it is the beginning of the summer holiday, I shall have to find you some place to stay. If I still do not have the solution by the start of term you will begin your 7th year here and you will be sorted into a house. For the moment, I think I know where you can stay. Another pupil stays there and although he isn't my favourite student I am sure he reaches your intellect and will keep you entertained for the next six weeks.'

'Sir, you can't just leave me somewhere. You have to help me get home!' Hermione was becoming more and more panicky as the conversation progressed.

'Miss. Granger, I can and I will. But I cannot leave you in the castle with the professors. It is not permitted. You will be perfectly safe.' And then Hermione gently grasped the arm Albus held out towards her. Suddenly, everything swirled around her, the colours blending together. She could feel a pressure on her body and it started squeezing her harder and harder until it was almost painful.

Within seconds it had disappeared. And so had the infirmary. Now they were standing in front of a bleak, grey building with tall, iron gates. With a start, Hermione realised she still had hold of Dumbledore's arm and quickly let go. He strolled forward humming a happy tune and swung the gate open to get to the entrance of the seemingly empty building. Suddenly, the door creaked open to reveal a plump brunette woman with big round glasses.

'Mr. Dumbledore, what a pleasant surprise!' her voice was deep and gentle. 'You have come to talk to Tom, I presume?'

'Actually, Mrs. Cole, I have come to talk to you about letting another pupil of mine stay here for the holidays.'

'Of course, of course. Just come into my office one moment.' And Hermione was left alone. She decided it was too cold to wait out side and wandered through the heavy wooden door. Eyes trained on the carpet, she drifted through the hallway to find a seat. So naturally, she didn't notice the boy walking towards her, head buried in a book. Suddenly, they crashed into each other, knocking both to the ground. Haughtily, he lifted himself from the ground before extending a long, pale arm to Hermione. Pulling her from the ground, he introduced himself.

'Hello, my name is Tom Riddle'.

* * *

**Dun Dun Durhhhhhh... cliff hanger :P  
I hope non of the characters were OOC. If so, tell me - it'd help.  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review :) I'd love you forever...**


	3. Consilium

**Hello. Long time, no see, huh? Yeah, sorry about that. It's a long story which I'm not going to bore you with. I much prefer to do that with the one below :) Quite proud of this chapter and I managed a whole 2,185 words! Chuffed :) Anyway, I'm going to let you read this before Tom turns up and crucio's me :) Enjoy.  
Oh, and remember reviews equal love. And the more love I get the quicker my fingers type. Did that work? nope. Okay, I'll resort to begging. PLEEEEEEEEEASEEE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOOUUUUU! **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own anything you recognise here. And neither will you. Na nana nanaaa! xD**

* * *

Hermione's body froze with shock and fear. She had barely gotten over the fact that she had been hurtled over 50 years into the past and she hadn't even thought about this being the time Voldemort was a teenager. But of course, the Chamber of Secrets was last opened 50 years ago. Funny that. Because if she was correct, Dumbledore had told Harry that Voldemort left Hogwarts in 1945, meaning he would be starting his 7th year in September, just like Hermione. Maybe this was all coincidence. Maybe not. All Hermione knew was that she had to do something. After noticing he was staring at her strangely she let out a strangled, "Hello, my name is Hermione."

Tom gave Hermione a polite smile and made to walk away. Not quite sure what she was really doing, the bushy-haired girl turned to him and said, "So, do you live here then? Like all the time?" Sighing, Riddle turned around and attempted to be polite. "No. I go to a boarding school and stay here during the summer and winter holidays. Now please, excuse me." But as he turned around again Hermione had already made her mind up. Riddle was rude and obnoxious and she wanted to see how far she could wind him up before he snapped. "Only, I'm staying here for the remainder of the summer and I really don't know anyo–"

"Really, I have to leave."

"But, I was just wondering, would you min–"

"No. Now, are you quite finished?" It didn't take much, apparently. Lucky for Hermione, Mrs Cole stepped out of her office just as Riddle advanced on her.

"Mr Riddle! In my office, now!" The old professor wasn't behind her and the witch could only hope he wasn't still in the office. Riddle had assumed from their first meeting that she was a muggle and she'd like to keep it that way. For now. Fortunately, Dumbledore was stood in the kitchen doorway, and had patiently waited for Riddle to go into the office. Once he had left the corridor Hermione hurried into the kitchen, eager to confront the professor.

"Tom Riddle? You're going to leave me in some old, crumbling building with _Tom_ _Riddle?"_ Once Voldemort had left the area Hermione's fear had slithered away and now anger was in its place.

"I take it you know him?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Know him? Know him? Of course I bloody well know him! Do you not understand who that man is?" Hermione never got angry like this and it was only now that she had realised who she sounded like. Ronald Bilius Weasley. Oh, she missed them all so much already. What she wouldn't do to see that freckly, ginger head or those big, round glasses barely visible under the messy shock of black hair.

"Miss Granger, I think it's time we had a talk about your past." After placing a quick _muffilato _on the room and locking the door, Dumbledore sat Hermione at the wooden, rectangular table and motioned for her to begin.

"Well, it all started in the 70's really. There was a group of friends at Hogwarts. Their names were James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew." Hermione grimaced at the last of the names as she begun to tell her story. "When they left Hogwarts they all stayed the best of friends. James and Lily got married and then in July of 1980, had a child named Harry. But there was a dark wizard around at the time and most people were too afraid to speak his name. But not this group of friends. Together, with you and some others they made a group called 'The Order of the Phoenix'. They fought against this dark wizard and worked to protect everyone but usually, people would be hurt or they would die. You see, this wizard was very powerful, probably ten times more powerful than Grindlewald. And nobody but The Order even knew who he really was. He had hidden his identity to all but his inner circle and had fashioned himself a new name – Lord Voldemort. And one day he heard of a prophecy that could change his life.

Only you and Harry are meant to know the prophecy but you…gave me a book, The Tales of Beedle the Bard. You'd written the prophecy in a letter hidden at the back. The prophecy was "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._". There were two boys that could have been Voldemort's equal. Both born as the seventh month died, both born to someone at The Order. Voldemort chose Harry and he was right.

The Potter's went into hiding after Professor Trelawney predicted that. And they were going to have Sirius as their Secret Keeper but they changed it at the last minute to Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew betrayed the Potters and told Voldemort of their location. That night Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter. But he failed to kill Harry. He's the only person ever to survive the Avada curse and he was only one years old. The curse rebounded on him but he had Horcruxes so he just lost his body and Harry was left with nothing but a scar." The bushy haired girl felt a strange sense of pride for her best friend now. "Then when we came to Hogwarts, Me, Harry and Ron, I mean, we had to face Voldemort almost every year.

First year we found out that our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had become possessed by Voldemort and we had to stop him from getting the Philosophers Stone and returning his body.

The second year was the year you'll probably know most about. It was the year the Chamber of Secrets was reopened. The girl who died a few years ago was called Myrtle, wasn't she? Well, Myrtle had taken quite a fancy to Harry when we used the bathroom she died in to brew Polyjuice Potion. So when the muggleborns started to be found petrified and when they found out that Ginny Weasley was in the Chamber Ron and Harry had to do something. I had been petrified but I managed to figure out what the beast was before it got to me. It was a Basilisk. You see, Voldemort was the Heir of Slytherin and was a parcelmouth so he could control the snake. When he tried to kill Harry some of his powers where transferred to him so now Harry can speak to snakes too. So Harry went into the chamber to save Ginny and met Tom Riddle. He had been talking to Harry through a diary and Harry didn't realize who he was. He was just a memory of his sixteen year old self, preserved in a diary. He was trying to use Ginny to get stronger so he could finish Salazar Slytherin's 'noble work'. It was only when he revealed who he was that Harry realized what was happening. Tom Marvolo Riddle. It's an anagram of 'I am Lord Voldemort.' Harry managed to stop him and save Ginny by killing the Basilisk and using it's fang to stab Riddle's diary.

Then came third year. Nothing much happened that year. I travelled in time for the first time and Sirius broke out of Azkaban and met Harry.

Fourth year was the Triwizard Tournament. Another pupil called Cedric Diggory died that year and Voldemort's body had been restored.

Fifth year, Dolores Umbridge was our Defense teacher. She came from the ministry and wouldn't teach anything practical. The ministry was trying to convince people that Voldemort hadn't returned. Everyone realized they'd been lying after the massive fight at the Ministry. Voldemort was getting into Harry's head so he learnt Occlumency. I studied that and Legilimency too but nobody knows that. Sirius died when his cousin Bellatrix LeStrange pushed him into the veil. Harry performed Crutiatus on her for that and you fought Voldemort.

Last year you and Harry went on a trip. You had realized why Voldemort couldn't die and you had to collect the necessary objects. You came back on one trip by yourself with a ring and your hand was all bandaged up. You got the locket you and Harry went for but when you came back Draco Malfoy tried to kill you. Voldemort had ordered him to do it but he couldn't. So Professor Snape did it. He was our Defense teacher at the time. When you died he made himself headmaster. It was just after your funeral that I was in your office – no one had been able to get in but you gave me a secret password to tell the gargoyles if I needed entrance. I was looking at a Horcrux book in your room when I was sent back here." She had reached the end of her sad tale and swiped her fingers across her cheeks in shock as she realized she had been silently crying. Dumbledore looked at her with a mixture of emotions before settling with sympathy and admiration. He couldn't believe what this poor girl had been through and yet she was still so strong. But as she had been talking a plan had been forming in his head.

"Miss Granger, have you ever thought about changing the future?" She shook her head slowly and the professor continued. "Tom Riddle has never had a friend. He has never known what love feels like. I believe you could show him that." Hermione looked at her former head teacher slightly confused and horrified.

"You mean, if I try to be friends with him and show him what it feels like you think he might change?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. Love is a very powerful emotion. It can make people do the silliest, bravest things that they wouldn't dare do otherwise. It was Lily Evans' love for Harry that saved him from the curse, was it not? If you could change it for the better, wouldn't you?"

"Well yes, of course I would, but would this really work?"

"That my dear, is a question I do not have the answers to. But I do, however, know that I am late for a very important meeting so I shall bid you adieu." Hermione protested but he was already gone.

* * *

After taking the wards off of the kitchen and making her way out, she saw just the person she was hoping to see. Mrs. Cole was strolling along one of the corridors when she spotted Hermione. She quickly stopped her and pointed out her room. Then she told Hermione that her uniform was on the bed and she had just enough time to have a bath before tea. She left quickly after that and Hermione was left alone in the cold, bare room. Grabbing the towel Mrs. Cole had left for her, Hermione made her way to the bathroom. Thinking over her plan and not where she was going she once again didn't realize that Riddle was right in front of her. And, like usual, his head was buried in a book. So, just like before, they crashed into each other. The only difference was that this time Hermione managed to right herself whereas Riddle landed with a thump on the hard floorboards. Stifling a giggle, Hermione held her hand out to Riddle, mimicking his earlier actions. He glared back at her and pushed himself off the ground without her assistance.

"Do you have to keep doing that? You should look where you are going!" he hissed, with a menacing look on his face.

"Well maybe if you didn't have your head buried so far in that book you would have known where _you_ where going!" This just infuriated Riddle further and he shoved Hermione into the wall, pinning her wrists to her sides with his hands.

"You will soon realize how things work around here and when you do you better know not to answer back to me. Because next time I won't let you off so easily." And without another word he had stormed off in the opposite direction. Letting out a shaky breath Hermione didn't even realize she was holding, she tried to compose herself before stalking off to the bathroom.

* * *

After running a bath, Hermione slowly slipped into the lukewarm water. She usually liked her baths scalding hot but the water here was terrible. The thought slipped into her mind as she rubbed at the purpling bruises around her wrists and everything over the last few days just hit her like a brick. And then she sat naked, sobbing into the cool water.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Really don't want to waste your time forming an opinion of it? Ah, ok.  
Please review!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

I am SO sorry. Especially if you thought this was an update! I am an absolutely terrible writer! have no excuse other than I am really lazy! I really am sorry! But because I am so terrible at updating I have decided to put this story on hiatus so I can get over my writers block, write a bunch of chapters and continue uploading this story. Thank you SO much to those who have stuck by me and alerted, favoured or reviewed this story, even if I do only have 3 chapters up so far! If anyone if still interested, especially if you watch/read Pretty Little Liars, I will probably upload some one shots because recently I can't seem to get Aria and Mr. Fitz out of my head! Sorry again!

Oh, and I have adopted a Harry Potter story called 'No Time With You' by And-Go so once I have gotten all of the previous chapters and written some of my own I shall begin uploading that so please check it out! Thanks!


End file.
